Intra-frame and inter-frame image processing algorithms can be used for a wide variety of applications.
Intra-frame image processing involves extracting information within a single frame, and can for example be used for applications such as object detection, for image histogram analysis and in methods of scene classification.
Inter-frame image processing involves extracting information from a sequence of two or more frames, and can for example be used for applications such as motion detection, object tracking, and in methods of temporal filtering.
In certain operating modes of an image processor, it may be desirable to employ both intra-frame and inter-frame image processing on captured images. However, there is a technical difficulty in applying both intra-frame and inter-frame image processing algorithms while remaining robust in the presence of changing scene conditions.
There is thus a need in the art for an improved method and device for performing both intra-frame and inter-frame image processing.